Earth's Guardian Emerges
!! |Rōmaji title = Kami-sama Tōjō!! |Literal title = Kami-''sama'' Appears!! |Series = DB |Number = 125 |Saga = Piccolo Jr. Saga |Manga = Enter God |Airdate = August 31, 1988 |English Airdate = October 9, 2003 |Previous = Temple Above the Clouds |Next = Eternal Dragon Resurrected }} !!|''Kami-sama Tōjō!!|lit. "Kami-''sama Appears!!"}} is the third episode of the Piccolo Jr. Saga and the one hundred twenty-fifth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on August 31, 1988. Its original American airdate was October 9, 2003. Summary Mr. Popo again tells Goku that he lacks the discipline to ever beat him. Goku decides that he will stay and train with Mr. Popo until he is able to defeat Mr. Popo. At the same time, Tien Shinhan vows to train hard to beat Goku in the next World Martial Arts Tournament. Mr. Popo teaches Goku about discipline. Goku is informed that Kami is much stronger than Mr. Popo and decides he wants to train with them until he is stronger than both of them. Meanwhile, in a forest, park rangers come across a dead bear. They find Piccolo, who destroys one of the rangers' guns and stops the other rangers' bullets. The rangers then run in fear. Mr. Popo then teaches Goku about redundant moves. Realizing Goku's determination, Kami reveals himself to Goku, who is shocked by his appearance. He mistakenly attacks Kami, thinking he is King Piccolo. Kami explains that he and King Piccolo used to be one being, but in order to be the Guardian of Earth, he had to cast the evil from his body, which became Piccolo. Kami knew Korin did not tell Goku about Kami and King Piccolo earlier because Korin wanted to be funny. Kami agrees to revive Shenron if Goku stays and trains with Mr. Popo for a while, terms which Goku gladly accepts. Major Events *Goku meets Kami for the first time and believes him to be King Piccolo. Battles *Goku vs. Mr. Popo *Goku vs. Kami Appearances Characters Locations *Kame House *The Lookout **Korin Tower Objects *Power Pole *Gun Differences from the Manga *The scene at Kame House with people talking about Goku and Tien Shinhan training outside is exclusive to the anime. *Two guards confronting Piccolo in the woods is exclusive to the anime. *Mr. Popo's demonstration and Goku's attempt at moving without having the bell make a sound is exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, when Kami is explaining who he is and his relation to Piccolo, a flashback is shown showing the events. In the manga, no flashback is shown. Trivia *At the Kame House, where Bulma and the others are talking, Bulma says that Goku went to "meet some guardian of Earth," while in fact he said he was going to meet Kami. In a later episode, Master Roshi tells them that Kami is the Guardian of the Earth, and they freak out about it. *This is the first episode in the Funimation dub where Shenron is referred to by name rather than just the Eternal Dragon. *In a flashback where Goku and Krillin were training with Master Roshi. Goku had his tail, even though his tail was not present when he was training under Master Roshi and it didn't grow back until he was competing in the tournament. *In the scene where the park rangers find Piccolo in the forest, they are seen riding speeders through the forest. This pays homage to Star War VI, when the storm troopers are driving speeders on the forest moon Endor, in similar fashion. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 125 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 125 (BD) pt-br:A aparição de Kami-Sama fr:Dragon Ball épisode 125 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Piccolo Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball